Broken
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Eles dividiam demais.


**Broken**

Eles tinham onze anos.

Eles tinham onze anos, e dividiam o mesmo dormitório, dividiam lugares próximos às aulas e preferências entre as matérias e os times de Quadribol que entraram na liga naquela época. Dividiam, também, um mesmo sorriso – um mesmo levantar de ombros, uma mesma piscadela discreta, um arrepio similar ao sair do buraco do retrato depois do horário permitido. Eles tinham onze anos, e isso tudo que compartilhavam os uniu por mais sete. Sete, sete que é o número mágico mais poderoso, o mais forte, o mais bonito. O mais bonito entre eles era Sirius, e o mais forte era James, exceto nas noites de lua cheia, quando Remus ultrapassava a altura do rapaz de óculos para algo muito mais monstruoso, desumano, assustador. E quem será que era o mais poderoso? Até hoje eles não sabem.

(Até hoje _ele _não sabe.)

Ele tinha onze anos. Ele tinha onze anos e levantava os ombros magricelas quando um professor perguntava alguma coisa que não sabia, mascarando o nervosismo com aquele gesto indiferente. James achava graça, Sirius revirava os olhos, Remus sorria como quem já estava acostumado. E estava mesmo. Todos estavam. Eles dividiam demais.

(Confiavam de menos.)

Ele tinha dezessete anos. Ele tinha dezessete anos quando o Lorde o procurou, quando o encurralou, quando o assustou, quando o dominou, quando o tentou. O tentou demais. Eles todos tinham aquele brilho no olhar que faiscava diante de coisas maiores e melhores, e ele _não era _maior ou melhor, mas havia o brilho, ah, entre todos eles havia o brilho, era uma das coisas que compartilhavam. E compartilhavam demais, era esse o problema, compartilhavam tanto e eram tão parecidos que desconfiaram uns dos outros e compartilharam o erro. E dessa partilha ele foi excluído.

Ele nunca tinha sido excluído antes. Eles nunca excluíam ninguém – nenhum dos quatro. Não conseguiam.

E ele se perguntou durante sete anos como não conseguiam, como entendiam tanto, como dividiam tanto, como amavam tanto, como todos os quatro (ele incluso) tinham tanto, sem nunca terem feito nada, sem nunca terem se esforçado para nada. Só porque seus sorrisos se pareciam, porque suas risadas tinham o mesmo som.

E mais de uma vez no futuro ele se perguntaria para onde ele havia ido, para onde havia sumido aquele sorriso, aquele levantar de ombros, aquele arrepio e a piscadela. Ele olharia no espelho muitas vezes para procurá-los. Mas talvez o vidro estivesse muito empoeirado, ou as luzes muito fracas, ou sua vista muito cansada, porque mal conseguia se lembrar de que um dia estiveram lá. Sentiu dor de cabeça, não conseguiu entender.

E ele se perguntou, e um dia ele se respondeu, e nesse dia ele sentou num canto do corredor da casa de Severus Snape e chorou quatro, quarenta, quatrocentas lágrimas. Porque não era como se o que tivesse lhe houvesse escorrido pelas mãos, não, o que havia era que ele havia afrouxado-as, aberto-as, não as segurou apertadas o suficiente. Ele as havia soltado, jogado fora e cortado para longe como fez com o seu dedinho. Aquele dedinho, aqueles risos, aquele dar de ombros, aqueles arrepios, _aqueles garotos_, aquelas pessoas que foram sua carne e sua alma durante tantos anos, tantas semanas, tantas noites de lua cheia, tantas conversas de madrugada, tanta cerveja amanteigada, tantos feitiços aprimorados, tantas figurinhas de sapos de chocolate trocadas, tantos segredos sussurrados, tantos insultos jogados, tantas detenções cumpridas, tantos tapas de mão e abraços, tanto amor (tanto, _tanto)_, tanta raiva, tanta vida, tanta morte. E eles eram apenas quatro.

(Mais tarde ouviu falar que a sua mãe guardou aquele dedo. Desejou ter feito o mesmo.)

No futuro, quando envelheceu, quando sentiu o pescoço fino daquele menino Harry entre sua mão, ele pensou no que viu. Os olhos daquele garoto que todo mundo relacionaria à Lily, para ele lembravam James, James e o brilho no olhar que ele costumava ter, que todos eles perderam, pouco a pouco, por sua causa. E ele olhou para aquele garoto, aquele garoto que ele segurou no colo quando tinha apenas um mês, e pensou em tudo aquilo, em tudo o que fez, e concluiu que já não havia mais nada. E não havia por que haver.

E afrouxou a mão.

Uma última vez.

(Não viveria para ter tempo de se arrepender, e seria grato por isso.)


End file.
